Moving on
by bigAngel
Summary: Years after the murder of her husband, kagome must deal with working for her "player" of a boss. A boss that she might just have to depend on for her life when the past comes back to hunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company.

Chapter 1

"I don't believe in miracles," says kagome as she sat across from her best friend Sango.

Without makeup, her face only showed perfect skin and dark brown eyes behind her glasses. The expression on her face showed that she was serious about the conversation.

Sango looks over at her. "I not saying that a miracle will happen, I'm just saying if you go out you might just find someone you might be interested in."

"How many times do I have to tell you sango I'm not going to some club? I'm fine at home by myself."

"You say that but you don't really mean that."

Kagome shot a glance at her friend that said drop it, but sango couldn't take the hint.

"Look kagome, I know that you miss Hojo, but he's been gone over 2 years now. You have to move on honey. Hojo would want you to. Just go out one day and you might find your new husband," said sango trying to encourage her friend to get out sometime.

"You said that I might get married again…what if I don't want to do that," said kagome trying not to remember the shooting that took her husband's life.

"Ok I'm sorry I apologize for what I said," said sango looking at the features of her friend. To believe she once envy her so much, but since Hojo died Kagome just didn't care about herself anymore.

Her once beautiful long black hair was now lifeless around her shoulders and she had no make-up on her pale looking face. She looked like she was 17 again without it.

Also instead of the wonderful clothes she use to wear was now replace by a sweat suit that she knew belong to Hojo.

"You use to be the most gorgeous girl in town." Sango said seriously.

"I remember seeing you and Hojo at the New Year's dance. Remember that green dress you had on where the split was so high? But seeing you and Hojo dance was worth it! Those legs of yours had every guy in the room falling over themselves except miroku, he never looked."

Kagome grab her soda and drunk some. "The key words in that are 'gorgeous girl' and 'Hojo' both of which I am not or which I don't have."

"Ok kagome give it a rest!" Sango yelled. "You talk as if it's the end of the world. You just turn twenty-five years old. A couple of months ago I turn thirty."

Sango got up and went to the fridge to get some apple juice. She was pregnant so she couldn't hardly bend over to get it out let alone to notice that she had on mix match shoes.

"But you just don't get it… me and Hojo connected in a way that was special…"

"I know kagome he was everything to you but I think it's time for you to get on with your life. Sitting around here won't bring him back. You have a lot to offer a guy, a guy who's alive."

"No!" kagome said angrily. "No man can ever replace the space in my heart for Hojo. He and I weren't just married; we were partners, friends, and lovers. No guy could ever compare to him."

Sango couldn't say anything. She knew that the two did share a special bond one that couldn't be broken. "Ok kagome, I'll stop. If you wish to ruin your life, then so be it. So tell me about your job."

"When have you ever cared about my job before? You don't even think I should be working there."

"So sue me. You deserve something much better."

Kagome could never get sango to agree with her job. Kagome personally thought she was good off there making enough money to support herself. "My job is ok. Everything is fine."

Sango let out a chuckle. "That boring huh?"

"Just a little bit." said kagome drinking the rest of her drink. She gets up and goes to get a new one.

"So you're not quitting because?" sango looks at the look on kagome's face. "I'm sorry it none of my business. But how is that cute boss of yours?" sango asked excitedly.

Kagome never knew why sango like her boss so much. To her he was just some ignorant guy who couldn't keep a relationship. Kagome can't remember how many girls she had seen come in his office.

"How should I know? It's not like I ever talk to the guy."

"But he's your boss."

"And that's a reason to talk to him because?"

Sango shrugs her shoulders. She hadn't had a job for a while seeing how miroku wanted to be the one to work. "…Kagome why don't you go back to school. Go into graphic designed like you wanted."

Sango watches as her friend's face sadden. "I would go back but I don't make enough money to go."

"Well why don't you get another job?"

"I tried!" kagome said a little too quickly. "I applied at so many companies but none seem to want to take me." She took a drink of her new drank to calm herself down.

"Maybe you should get married again."

"But I don't want to get married again. I just want to get pregnant." Kagome looked over at her friend with horror in her eyes. "Please forget I said that."

She sees a smirk creep up on Sango's face. "Oh boy."

Sango leans up in her chair. "Just how are you going to have a baby?"

Kagome stands up. "Please sango let's just drop it ok… I have to go-"

"Kagome if you leave this house I will make sure you won't see you niece for two years."

Kagome's face turns to horror. "You wouldn't?"

"Just try me"

Kagome sigh and sits back down.

"So, how you going to do it?"

A blush appeared on kagome's face. "The clinic of course." kagome looked over at sango. She had a complete look of shock on her face.

"…You mean with the tube thing?"

"Well…yeah." kagome said while turning her face from her friend, after hearing nothing kagome turn back to her. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Sango shrug her shoulders. "I have nothing to say. If that's what you want to do so be it."

Kagome looks at her with a raise eyebrow. "No 'no don't do it' or 'how can you do something like that'?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope nothing." she looked over at the clock on the wall. "Miroku is going to be home in a minute. Why don't you stay and say hi?"

Kagome gets up. "No thanks some other time. I should really be getting home to get some sleep before work."

"Ok well I'll see you later and say hi to that boss of yours for me." kagome rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

She leaves out the door closing it behind her. She walks over to her green Malibu and goes home.

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but I been really busy. Anyway enough about be how about this story? Do you like? Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I said in chapter one, I don't own them. Sorry.

Chapter 2

* * *

Working at the_ Taisho_ _Business Corp _was a drag for kagome. She never really talks to any one cause she likes to keep to herself.

Even if she did have a conversation with someone all they would talk about were the so-called 'sexy' Taisho brothers.

They didn't seem so great to her except for Sesshomaru. He kept to himself and was all about business. His brother was another story.

Inuyasha was the type of guy who thought of himself as a player. He figured he was better and higher then everyone else in the company.

The higher part was true seeing how he was their boss but Sesshomaru was his boss and had a bigger share of the company which made him no one to him.

To kagome they both gave her a weird feeling, like they're hiding something. Sometimes it was like she could sense them as if they weren't human

She always thought it was just her grandpa talking. He was always one to say that demons exist. Yeah right!

Kagome sat at her corner office desk typing in some files she had just received on their biggest client.

"Naraku Kumo," she says to herself. His name was creepy. It gave her goose bumps just saying it. She pushes up her glasses and continues to type in the info.

A commotion form inuyasha office gets everyone to turn and look.

"No, I can't take this anymore!"

"I told you Kikyo that it's all a lie! She made it up."

"I don't care it's over."

They see the door open and a beautiful lady walk out. She had long black hair and she look like a model, which she was.

She looks like kagome before Hojo died except a lil older. She marches right on out of there with inuyasha behind, his long silver looking hair flowing behind him.

"Kikyo?" she ran out the door with him just standing there. "Darn it!" he turns around and heads back to his office slamming the door.

5 minutes after the commotion had happen, everyone was talking about it.

The boss and the model, which had been together for over a year, were now over and so was their engagement.

Kagome laughs to herself. _'This is some drama sango would love. Maybe I'll tell her about it later.'_

It was around 10:35pm when kagome had finish with the files and was on her way home. She headed towards the elevators.

"Hey kagome!" she looked behind her to see Rin, a friend her husband introduce her to.

"Hey Rin."

The girl came up to her and they hug. "How you been doing Kagome?"

"Oh, the same old same old. I have been fine. You?"

"Oh just great!" kagome looks at what rin has on. She had on a pretty orange knee cut dress that had a green see through covering over it with green shoes.

Her hair was pulled up into a small bun to the side except for her bangs. "You like?" said rin spinning around.

"Sesshomaru is taking me out tonight to celebrate our engagement."

"Congratulation."

"Thank you! You should come to the wedding it's going to be so much fun."

"Rin." They both look over and see sesshomaru in a white suit and his hair tied behind his back. "Are you ready to go?" she nods her head and runs over to him.

"Bye kagome we'll talk later. Probably at the holiday party we're having here."

"Oh I'm not going."

"Why not?" rin says with a sadden look on her face.

"I just have a lot of work to complete."

"Ok… well I'll see you when I see you then." Kagome nods her head then looks over at sesshomaru.

"Congratulation sir."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." He and rin turn around and go into the elevator. The doors close. Kagome stands there and looks at the doors.

"…I needed to be on that elevator…" she sighs and pushes the button waiting on the next elevator to come up so she could go home and sleep, well try to anyway.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if you haven't got it by now I don't know what to tell ya.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**2 days later…**

"Inuyasha I'm getting tired of you bring your personal life into this office," said sesshomaru arms folded as he sat at his desk.

"Feh."

"Next time something like this happen I'm going to have to kick you out this building. What are you going to do about the trip?"

"I'm not going."

"You are going even if you have to take one of your employees."

"Yeah right like I would ever. I'm not going. Just tell them I got sick or something."

"This trip is strictly for business and if you don't go on this trip there's going to be some serious trouble for you."

"But the guy is-"

"I don't care. You got yourself into your own trouble, but this you're going to finish or you'll be finish. Find someone to take with you. You have a week to do so."

"Fine whatever." Inuyasha gets up and goes to the door. "Oh and inuyasha… don't mess this up."

"Yeah, yeah." He leaves out heading down to the holiday party.

**...**

Kagome left one of her employee's office in order to turn some files in that were needed to her boss. Next door the holiday party was going on and kagome wanted to be no part of it.

She was feeling really depress and just wanted to go home. She walks pass the room of the party heading to inuyasha office door hoping he would be there.

She knocks. "Mr. Taisho sir I got some files you needed." No answer. "Mr. Taisho?" stills no answer. She turns the doorknob and sees that the door is open.

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I just leave the files on his desk.'_ She walks inside the room. She was awe struck.

Mostly everything in the room was red and black. The mostly beautiful furniture and art pieces she has ever seen. What caught her eyes were the dog pictures and statues.

"Must love dogs." She shrugs her shoulders and heads over to the black marble desk.

She places the file down and is about to leave but a picture catches her eye. She picks up the fame.

It's a picture of a about 5-years-old inuyasha with a beautiful lady with long black hair. Also there was a guy with long white hair in there too with a crest moon on his forehead.

'_This must be his family, his mom and dad. I wonder where sesshomaru was.'_ She looks at inuyasha and sees two dog-ears sitting on his head.

"Are those dog ears?" she looks closer. "They are dog ears…could this guy be what I think he is? And what's with all the weird markings his dad has?"

Images of her grandpa and his talk of demons cross her mind.

"_**As much as you don't want to believe it my child, demons do exist and they will have a big impact on your future."**_

'_Darn grandpa and his crazy talk. Got me thinking crazy. Impact on my future. Yeah right.'_

"What are you doing in here?" kagome is so jump out of her thoughts by the masculine voice that she drops the picture. It falls to the floor and shatters.

"Oh no I'm…I'm so sorry." She gets on her knees and begins to pick up the pieces of broken glass. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and walks over to help.

As he got closer, kagome could feel a strong aura off of him.

"It's alright I got it."

Kagome shakes her head. "No I should have never picked it up in the first place. I understand how precious family pictures can be."

Inuyasha looks at her. "Yeah." They pick up the pieces of glass and throw it in the trash. Inuyasha places the family picture on his desk.

"I'll just leave."

"Wait a minute. What were you doing in here?"

Kagome gets nervous.

"I…I was just turning in…" she looks at him. "…Some files that were need. You weren't here so I just brought them in, but I saw the picture and kind of got side-track."

"You work here don't you?"

"Oh yeah I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"You're hurt."

She looks at him. "What?"

He walks up to her and grabs her hand reviling a long cut going down her palm. "Oh…I didn't notice."

"Must have cut yourself on the glass. Take a seat."

She sits while he walks over to his desk and pulls out a first aid kit. He begins to treat her hand when kagome's phone rings off.

She looks and sees that its sango. "Excuse me." Thinking it's an emergency she answers. "Hello."

"Kagome what you doing?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something sango."

"Almost done," says inuyasha.

"Who was that?"

Kagome sighs. "It's my boss. Let me-"

"Your boss? I thought you never talked to the guy."

Kagome face goes red seeing how her phone was loud because it was so quite in the room. "Sango?"

"Almost done? What is he talking about?"

"Sango! Let me get back to you."

"…Ohhh! Ok kagome call me later I don't want to interrupt you two! I want details later! Bye!"

The phone hangs up. Kagome looks at him. "Sorry about that. My friend has a wild imagination." He laughs not looking up from what he was doing. "No problem!"

Kagome takes off her glasses and sits them on the table. She begins rubbing her forehead seeing how she had a headache.

"All done." He says putting down her hand gently. He looks up at her and sees her hand over her face. "Uhh Ms. Higurashi?" she doesn't move.

He shakes her shoulder a lil. "Ms. Higurashi!"

"Hmmm?" she says still asleep.

"I'm done with your hand."

"…K."

He stands up still not seeing her move. "Are you asleep?"

"Hmmm."

He laughs and turns around to put up the first aid kit.

"…What are you?"

He stops and turns around to her. "What did you say?"

"…What are you? What are you hiding?"

"You're just sleep-talking." He turns back around.

"You're not human."

He turns around and heads towards her. "What are you getting at with this? How do you know what I am?"

"…I can sense it…you're not human neither is your brother." He reaches down and grabs her hand from her face. He gasps.

'_She looks just like…' _he never notice how must she look like her behind the 's a knock at the door that makes kagome jumps out of her sleep.

"Inuyasha what's going on in here?" says sesshomaru standing at the door.

"Nothing. She cut her hand and I was helping the girl out."

Sesshomaru looks over at kagome putting her glasses on. "Mrs. Higurashi is everything ok?"

She nods her head. "Yeah just fine. I was just getting ready to leave."

"Ok. Inuyasha I came to tell you don't forget the files."

"She was just bringing them to me." He glances over at her.

"I shall see you two at work tomorrow," sesshomaru says as he turns around to leave.

"I should be going too. Thanks for your help." She head towards the door.

After she is gone inuyasha sits down at his desk. _'Mrs.? So she's married. I wonder to whom?' _He looks at his computer. "Time to do a little research."

* * *

Hooray! Another chapter! I'm so happy. Please be true and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them. Sorry!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kagome sat in the office building bathroom tears running down her eyes. Today was not a good day for her to be at work. She just wanted to go home.

And that's exactly what she was planning to do. She came out the bathroom stall wiping her face with a tissue. She looks at herself in the mirror.

'_Boy do I look awful.'_She looked away from the mirror because her phone was ringing off. It was sango. "Hello."

"Hey kagome how are you feeling?"

"Not so good sango. I shouldn't have come to work today."

"I told you to stay home. Just go to your boss and tell him you not feeling well."

Kagome knew sango was smiling on the other side of the phone. "Yeah I'm going to go do that. I call you back later."

"Ok. Love you sis. Bye." She hangs up the phone and heads to her office. She sits down in her seat lays head down on the desk and sighs.

"Man do I hate work. I need a vacation." Kagome felt a presence near her. She knew who it was before the person even started to speak.

"I hope you not doing any of your sleep talking again."

Kagome looks to the side and sees her boss, inuyasha. She sits up. "I'm sorry sir. Today is just an off day for me." Inuyasha knew what had her down. **(By the way it's the anniversary of her husband death.) **

"Mrs. Higurashi, walk with me to my office." She gets up and follows behind him to his office taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I notice that you have work here a long time."

She nods her head. "Yeah you can say that."

"And you have done a good amount of work here helping with our business partners." She nods her head. **(He sounds so professional.)**

"Well how bout we make a deal."

She narrows her eyes at him. "What kind of deal?"

"I want you to help me so I can help you."

"Just what are you getting at?"

He walks over to her and kneels down. "Well I need your help. I'm supposed to go on a trip and I need to bring you with me."

"What?"

"Think of it as a vacation. I would be the one doing the business and you will just be having a good time."

"I can't leave work."

"That's why I'm sending you on a temporary vacation. It will only be for about 3 weeks and we will be right back."

She looks at him. "I don't know. There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are I can sense it."

"Sense it? Yeah right. I'm not hiding anything."

"If you won't tell me then I'm not going."

"How about it I tell you I would be the sperm donor for your pregnancy."

Kagome looks at him. "How did you know about that?"

"I did a lil research after you left. I was kind of surprise with a beautiful young lady like you. " he smirks.

She stands up face red from embarrassment. "So that gives you a reason to peek into my life?"

"Come on kagome."

"It's Mrs. Higurashi to you!"

He sighs, "Mrs. Higurashi, You know you don't want a complete stranger to be the father of your child."

"Like I would what it to be you. Don't you have a girl friend or someone you can take with you?"

"…We're kind of not seeing each other anymore."

She raises an eyebrow. "Well go out with one of the other ones." She stands up and starts to walk towards the door. "I don't have time for your games."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." She looks back at him with a questioning look.

"Mrs. Higurashi you are require to go on this business trip or this will be your last day at work." She stops.

"You can't do that!"

He walks over to stand in front of her blocking the doorway.

"I can if it has to do with a big client in this business. If you walk out this door you might as well start packing your things," he says with a smirk on his face.

Kagome narrows her eyes at him. "Fine…I'll go. But if you try anything while I'm with you, I will make sure you would never be with another girl in your life!"

She walks around him to the door. "When are we leaving?" he looks over his shoulder at her. "In six days. I'll pick you up in front of your house."

"Fine. Oh and so you know, I'm taking the rest of the week off. See you Friday at-"

"8:00am."

She nods and is about to walk out but stops. She looks back at him. "How did you know I sleep talk?"

"…Yesterday you felled sleep while I was wrapping your hand."

Kagome eyes widen. _'I was dreaming about that picture of his. I was asking him all sorts of questions!'_

"What did I say?"

He walks over to his desk. "Oh nothing, you were just calling out my name while you were sleep." He smirks.

"What?" kagome says her face red from embarrassment.

"I was just playing! You were asking questions about who I am and all that. It was really creepy."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She starts to think out loud. "… But I can't help it if every time you or your brother comes around it's like you're giving off some type of aura. Kind of makes me think you two aren't even human."

She clamps her hands over her mouth and curse herself for thinking out loud. She looks over at inuyasha who eyes were as big as saucers.

"I…should go…bye." She runs out the office.

**Later that night in sesshomaru office…**

"I'm telling you sesshomaru the girl knows something."

"Just because she said a few things doesn't mean she knows about us."

"She said she feels us giving off auras every time we come around her. She even said she thinks we're not human."

Sesshomaru looks at his brother. He was really getting sick and tired of having him around the business. If it weren't for his fathers' dying wish to let inuyasha work there, he would have got rid of him a long time ago.

"Inuyasha if you are so concern of what the girl knows, then take her on this trip and find out."

"That's just what the hell I'm gonna do. She knows something and I'm going to find out."

Inuyasha gets up and walks out of the room.

Sesshomaru shakes his head and smirks to himself. He knew the true reason why kagome had these thoughts. "If only you could see lil brother that she is a miko…maybe taking her on this trip will help both of you out."

* * *

Ok let me know what you think. Should I continue? Should I stop? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't know what to tell ya. You should know by now that they are not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**4 days later…**

Kagome walks into the living room and places her bag next to the other ones near the door. "There, all done. Now I'm ready to go on this stupid trip with my stupid boss." She signs and goes to sit on the couch. She turns on the TV.

She turns to lifetime and watches a movie that is premiering called Not Easily Broken. Half way through the movie her house phone rings off. She gets up and goes to the table next to the sofa.

"Hello Higurashi speaking."

"Mrs. Higurashi, this is sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" she takes a seat on the arm of the sofa with a confusion look on her face. "How are you?"

"I am quite well. I have something to discuss with you."

'_Oh no. What could this be about? I hope he's not going to fire me or anything like that.' _"Sure go ahead. Is there a problem?" she hears him chuckle through the phone.

"No, no problem at all. I just wanted to talk to you about the business trip you and my brother are going on. If it's ok?"

'_Oh that's a relief. I thought for a minute there I was a goner. I thought it was bye-bye Taisho Business Corp for me.'_ She lets out the breath she had been holding.

"Yea that's fine. What would you like to know?" she says looking at TV and seeing that the movie had gone too commercial. She focuses her attention back to the conversation her and sesshomaru are having seeing how she missed the first half of what he was saying.

"…So I was wondering if I could come over to discuss this issue?"

Kagome blinks, confused at what he had just said. Things that really were not that interesting ever really caught her attention. Sesshomaru, with his uninteresting voice, always makes her mind wonder off to something else.

"Uhhh…."

"I shall take your quietness as a yes. I will be over to your home in a few minutes to bah bah bah bah bah bah bah." Kagome mind started to blank out again.

'_What were we talking about again? Something about my home…I really need to go to the mall. I wonder if sango would like to go.' _

"Bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah…"

'_Wasn't I doing something?…oh yea I was on the phone with sesshomaru. He was saying something about the trip and coming over to talk about it…wait a minute!'_

"Coming Over?" sesshomaru stops what he was saying and answers her question.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi I'm coming over to discuss the trip. I'm just a few blocks up from your home." He hears kagome lets out a nervous laugh, and then he wonders if kagome was listening to anything that he was saying.

"I'll… uhhh see you when you get here." Kagome hangs up the phone and looks around the house. "This place is a mess!" indeed it was. Clothes were everywhere not to mention the dirty dishes and there were also covers from her sleeping in the living room from time to time.

She starts to clean as fast as she can. The boss of her boss was coming over and the place needed to be spotless, well at least the living room.

Sesshomaru pulls into a parking spot in front of kagome's apartment. He thought she would have kept the house she was living in when Hojo was alive but he was wrong. He steps out of the car and closes the door.

He walks up the door numbered 53 that he had written down when he search for where she lived when he was at work. He knocks on the door. He hears a glass fall and a "darn it!" reach his ears.

'_She must have been trying to clean up.' _He chuckles lightly.

"Coming!"

He hears footsteps come towards the door and it opens to reveal a panting kagome.

"Sesshomaru welcome! Come on in." she smiles at him and pulls the door open wider to let him in. He steps insides and sees that the place is pretty clean.

"Quite a place you have here."

"Thanks. Go on and take a seat. Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee…"

"Tea will be fine." He says while taking a seat. She goes into the kitchen to get the tea. Once she comes back in she hands a cup to sesshomaru.

"Thank you." He takes a swallow and sits the cup down on the coffee table. He looks over at kagome who is sitting across from him.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" she asks also placing her cup on the table. She watches as sesshomaru as he begins to speak.

"I want to say that I thank you for going on this trip with my idiot of a brother of mine, but that's not what I came here for."

"Why are you here sir?"

"Well it's about the client that you're going to be staying with. I know that my brother may have forgotten to tell you this information before you decided to go. You will be staying with Naraku Kumo."

Kagome shivered. _'There comes that name again.'_

Sesshomaru saw her shiver. _'Interesting.' _"I take it that you have come across the name?"

"Yea. I was the one who did his paperwork. His name just gives me the shivers."

"Well this is good news then. You should know a few things about him or enough to do some business on this trip." He takes a sip of his tea.

"Business?" she waves her hands out in front of her. "Oh no, no, no, no. I was never told that I was going to be doing business. I thought that was inuyasha doing and I was just there to be there."

"Well, what you saying are true but I feel that inuyasha will find some way to mess this up. I just need you to supervise him in the decision that he's going to make. You think you can do that for me?"

Kagome sighs and nods her head. "Yes I can." She looks up to sees sesshomaru nod his head also and places his cup on the table.

"There's also one more thing. Naraku can be a sneaky person to be around-"

"I knew he creep me out for a reason." She sees sesshomaru glare for her interruptions. She could see his "aura", as her grandpa call it, roll off him with a hint of anger. "Oh…sorry continue."

He pulls his eyes from hers. "As I was saying, when Naraku wants something, he won't stop at nothing to get it. He would probably try to use you to change inuyasha mind about a decision."

"I doubt that would happen."

"Oh he can be very persuasive. That's why I say now to stay away from him as much as possible unless necessary." He stands up and heads for the door.

"Wait, wait, and wait! You sending me to this guy's, place to be caught in the middle of some scandal that he might try to pull off?"

He turns around when he gets to the door to her. "No I'm sending you down there to make sure that inuyasha go through with dismissing the client. But inuyasha is also down there to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"You mean like some kind of trouble?"

"Let's just hope that it will not come down to that."

"What if I chose not to go?" she asks her arms cross.

"Well that would be something you have to discuss with inuyasha, but I think that he has already told you what will happen if you don't go." he opens the door. "Good night Mrs. Higurashi." He walks out the door.

She stares at the door for a while thinking on what was just discuss, her arms across her chest. _'If something serious goes on while I'm at this Naraku guy place, I'm gonna take my revenge out on both of the Taisho brothers.'_

* * *

Here you go everyone! Hope you like. Thanks for your reviews and taking the time to read my story. Please continue to read and don't be afraid to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own them sorry.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Let's go, let's go! We have to get you looking good for your trip," says sango as she dragged kagome into the mall. "I bet you don't even have any clothes to wear."

"Sango I packed all my clothes already."

"Knowing you it's probably all sweats so we gonna get new clothes and pack those other than those ones you have."

Kagome rolls her eyes as sango drag her into a store. "All my clothes aren't sweats…it's just most of them are." A pile of clothes is shoved into her hands. She looks at sango who points to the dressing room.

"You get in there now Mrs. Kagome Higurashi and try on so clothes. We are not allowed to leave this mall until you have an outfit for each day."

"But that's 3 weeks of clothes to buy!"

"3 weeks…ok at least four for each week then."

"That's still a lot! I don't have that type of money."

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy half and you buy half." Kagome opens her mouth to say something but sango stops her. "And you can pay me back when you get back from your trip." Kagome shuts her mouth.

"Now go try on the clothes. We have to go get your hair done next at least to put a little life into it."

Kagome narrows her eyes at sango. "Are you saying my hair looks bad?"

"Well…yea."

"You better be happy you're pregnant right now."

Sango shrugs. "Just be glad I told you the truth. Some people would just lie and have you look like a fool. That's how you know I'm a true best friend. Now go change."

After doing all the shopping the two go into a hair salon. Kagome is seen right away. She walks over and sits in the chair with the stylist Clara behind her and sango behind her.

"Oh gosh! When was the last time you got your hair done?" says Clara.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair."

"If you say so. Anyway, what would you like done to it?" sango jumps in before kagome can open her mouth.

"Give it some life! Make her look like she's going on a hot date with a hot guy."

"Hot date with hot guy look coming up…so is there really a guy involved?"

"Oh she's going out of town with her boss. If I wasn't married I would be with him myself." **(I know strange right…)**

"Ohhh he sounds dangerous and fun!"

"Sango no one told you to tell everyone about my life!" yells kagome getting annoyed by the two girls talking about her crazy boss.

"Well if you don't want him, tell me where you work. I'm up for a little adventure."

Kagome starts to rub her head feeling a headache already starting. "Can't we just get back to my hair?"

"Oh yea we have to get you looking sexy so that boss of yours can't keep his eyes off of you."

Kagome sighs. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

"Oh yea kagome you're going to wear your contacts when you go down there," includes sango.

"Can't we just get this over with?"

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

**Next day…**

Inuyasha limo pulls up in front of kagome's apartment building around 7:45a.m in the morning. He lets himself out and looks around.

"Why would she be living out here? I'm sure she has enough money to at least have a house."

He goes up to kagome apartment door with the limo driver behind him to get her bags. Before he could knock, the door is open by a very pregnant grinning lady.

"Hi inuyasha! How you been?"

"Fine… you're sango right?"

"Yea, miroku's wife!"

"Oh yea I remember kagome mentioning you one day. So how is miroku?"

"Very busy with work, but you should come see him some time."

"I will when I get back from this trip. Speaking of trip, where is kagome? We have to go catch this flight."

"Well she'll be down in a minute but her bags are over there." She points beside the door to the bags. The limo driver goes over and takes the bags down to the limo. "Why don't you take a seat?"

They go into the living room and sit down, each staring at each other with nothing to say. Inuyasha looks at his watch, and then starts to tap his hands on the arm of the chair.

A couple of minutes pass and inuyasha looks towards a sango with a 'where is she?' look. She smiles at him. "She'll be down in a sec."

After about two minutes, inuyasha growls.

'_This is crazy! Where is she!' _he stops himself when he sees the look on sango face. He crosses his arms and turns away from her.

'_Weird! He sounded just like a dog and a very angry on at that!' _she stands up and heads out the room. "I'll just go see what's holding her up."

She pretty much runs out the room and into kagome's.

"Kagome what's taking you so long? Your boss is creeping me out." she looks and sees her sitting on the bed. She goes up to her.

"Kagome why are just sitting here? You have a flight to catch."

"Sango, do you think I should go on this trip?"

"If you want your job, yea."

"I don't want it so much that we're going to dismiss one of the biggest and maybe most dangerous clients for this company. I just got a weird feeling."

"Kagome don't let sesshomaru get to you. I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Plus that's why inuyasha is going just in case. I think you need to relax kagome. You're not going to be working only relaxing. I think you really need this."

Kagome sighs and looks at sango. "Fine. I'll go."

"Good! Now let's go because your boss is growling…like a dog…and might I add a very angry one." She heads to the door.

Kagome laughs and heads to the door also. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm serious." They head down the hall laughing.

Inuyasha hears them and stands up ready to give kagome a piece of his mind for having him wait 10 minutes.

Soon as he sees sango he goes off. "Why did I have to wait 10 minutes for you-"

He stops when he sees kagome step around the corner. _'Wow she looks…wow.'_

Kagome had on a purple strapless dress that came a little pass her mid-thigh, a silk black dress shirt over it. It fit her just right and was comfortable for the flight. She had on some purple flats that fit the dress perfectly.

Her hair was done in spirals all swooping to one side of her face and she didn't have her glasses on showing her beautiful dark brown eyes.

'_She looks just like…like…_'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"Huh…what?" he blinks. "Yea."

"I said are you ready to go?"

He blinks again. _'Go? Go where…oh the trip!'_

"We're already late lets go." he starts to walk towards the door.

Kagome gives sango a hug. "See you when I get back, and make sure you lock up."

"I will and did you see how he was looking at you?"

"Sango." She groans

"Sorry, sorry. Have fun ok? And call me when you get the chance."

"I will bye."

"Bye." Sango walks to the door with her friend and watches her leave in the limo with inuyasha.

* * *

Yea! I'm done with this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Inu gang does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kagome sighs as she watches the ground below her pass by. It had been two and a half hours of not saying a word to inuyasha.

He never looks her way or even acknowledges she was sitting across from him. There was also another young man on the plane who was sitting a few chairs beside her.

He had introduced himself as Koga Wolf, a partner of the company. Wolf Corp and Taisho Business Company had merge had demand that he also come on the trip, at the last moment, and make sure things were handled properly.

Inuyasha had not been very happy about it if she remembered correctly.

**Flashback…**

Inuyasha got out the limo and told the driver were to place the bags for the trip. He looks backs over his shoulder at kagome.

"Let's go you already made me late. Luckily this is a private plane."

"You have a private plane?"

"The company does just in case they want to bring someone in or take someone out."

She nods her head and follows him up the steps. She looks off to the side seeing the runway path. Something in the distance caught her attention. Another black limo was speeding its way towards the plane.

"Uh inuyasha sir, are we expected to have company along the trip with us?"

"No…why?" She points at the car stopping beside the plane. Inuyasha looks on interested at whom could it be.

The back door opens and out walks a dark hair man whose hair was tie in a high pony but was still pretty long. He had dark sunglasses on and is in a brown business suit. His jacket was off swung over his shoulders.

He tells something to the driver who goes to the trunk to get his bags. The man glances up at inuyasha and her and put on a smile that could make a woman fall head over heels for him. He starts to make his way towards them.

"Whose he?" kagome asks.

She glances back at inuyasha when she hears him growl. _'Wow sango was right.'_

"Koga." He finally gets out stepping in front of her.

The guy approaches them walking up the stairs and coming to a halt in front of them. He takes off his glasses and his smile turns into a grin.

"Inuyasha! Fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the bull wolf. What do you want?"

"Well I'm just here to make sure the trip goes well. Wouldn't want you messing anything up." He says hanging his jacket over his arm.

"I don't need you here." Inuyasha growls and koga laughs.

"Calm down mutt. I won't get in your way unless necessary." At this time koga notices kagome looking over inuyasha shoulder to view of what's going on.

"Well whom do we have here?" he pushes pass inuyasha to get to her taking her hands in his. "Hello there beautiful. I sorry for not having manners for not noticing you were here. I'm Koga Wolf. What might your lovely name be?" he finishes kissing her hands one at a time.

Kagome gently pulls them out of his grip not really affected by his charm. "Mrs. Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

"Well Mrs. Higurashi do you have a first name?"

"I do, but I'm not giving it to you." She says.

Koga steps back shock flashing across his face. Inuyasha snickers knowing that koga "charm", he so calls have, didn't work with kagome. She speaks again seeing his emotions.

"It's not that I'm trying to be rude it just that you're a complete stranger to me."

He grins. _'She's a tough one. I like that. If she's married, what she doing here with mutt face? And boy does she look so much like Kikyo.'_

"No need for apologizes. But may I ask what are you doing on this trip?"

He watches her glare over at inuyasha. "Unfortunately I have no other chose but to attend since my job was on the line."

"You work for mutt face here?" she nods her head. "And he forces you to come by pretty much blackmailing you." She nods her head again. Koga turns to inuyasha.

"Ay you filthy dog why did you have to blackmail someone to come on this trip with you? Why not take Kikyo?"

Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest. "Cause she call the wedding off."

Koga smirks. "Found out the women you'd bring into your office didn't she?"

"Shut up you stinky wolf!"

"Back to you mutt face."

"Why I should-"

"Excuse me but this plane should have took off about 30 minutes ago. Do you mind arguing inside so that we may leave? " Says the flight attendant. She looks as everyone looks down at their watches the same expressions crossing their faces as they rush on the plane.

**Flashback ends…**

From there koga and inuyasha argue about koga sitting next to her and it ended up with her placing herself away from both of them.

'_What was with the wolf and dog thing back there?'_ feeling chills she shivers.

The true reason why she did it was to get them to calm down.

The more they fuss it the more power they let out. It gave her an uneasy feeling and she just wanted it to stop. She had felt the same thing with koga that she had felt with inuyasha and sesshomaru.

'_This aura thing is going to kill me. Inuyasha has it, sesshomaru has it, and koga has it. Could he be…no I have got to get grandpa stories out of my head!'_

She shakes her head trying to rid the thoughts.

"Mrs. Higurashi are you ok?"

Kagome stops herself and looks towards koga. He had a worried expression across his face. She smiles at him.

"Yea I'm fine, Just thinking about my family and how they doing."

"Are you sure?" he asks leaning her way.

"The woman said she fine and she is so shut up so I can concentrate on my work." Both had look towards inuyasha when he began to talk not once looking up from the papers spread across his lap.

"Why don't you-"

"Koga." He looks towards her and sees her give him a look that said please don't start it again. He sighs and leans back in his seat giving her a nod. Kagome nods back and turn back to the window.

Boredom started to set in again and she needed something to do before her mind started to make her think of things to just blurt out. She looks towards koga.

'_Might as well get to know him. I have nothing else to do.'_

She stands up and walks over to sit beside him. Inuyasha watches from the corners of his eyes as she sits by him and they began to talk amongst each other.

He swallowed the anger that had built up in his chest and tried to focus back on his work. But the laugh she would give off every now and then would distract him.

To tell the truth he was doing work to keep his mind off kagome. Ever since she walked around that corner in her room he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He was even fighting with the wolf over her.

'_Darn. Why did she have to look so much like her!'_

He tries to focus on his work again but what kagome was saying in the conversation caught his attention. He listens in.

"You must have been really upset?" koga says to her.

"Yea I mean he was everything to me. It's just hard to cope with him not being here by my side."

"Well you have learnt how to keep his memory alive. I had this friend who lost his wife. He couldn't move on with the fact that she was gone. It drove him crazy and he ended up having to be place under intense care of fear that he would end up killing himself. He wouldn't eat or sleep he stop going to work, he just wasted his life away.

It's ok to be sad every once in a while but to just put a hold on your life isn't good. You have to deal with it or cope as you said, but I'm sure that he wouldn't want to give your life away just because you can't move on and sitting around won't bring him back."

"You sound just like my friend sango. She said the same thing once. I can see why. She was just concern."

"She's a true friend indeed then." He says with a toothy grin.

"Yea." She blushes and turns away her eyes meeting inuyasha golden ones. The eye contact was over when he quickly looks back down at his work.

She blinks confused and turns back to koga. "So do you think that we know each other enough now that you can tell me your name?"

She smiles at him. "It's Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome? That's such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Thanks."

"Everyone please buckle your seat belts we will be landing shortly," Says the pilot over the intercom.

* * *

Hope you like! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them, the inuyasha gang that is.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Naraku Kumo mansion…**

The limo pulls in front of the house, well if you look at it more like a mansion. The driver gets out and goes around to passenger door opening it. Out walk inuyasha, then koga, and kagome.

"Thank you." She says to the driver with a smile. He nods his head and goes around to the trunk to unload their luggage. Kagome turns around to the guys and sees them already heading for the place.

She looks up at it and is amaze at what she sees. A 4-story building stood in front of her. The house was tan with dark purple almost black color trimming around it.

"Kagome are you going to sit there and gawk all day or are you coming?" says inuyasha with a not so comforting attitude.

'_What crawl up his-'_

"Ay idiot you better watch what you say in front of my woman."

'_His woman?' _kagome thinks shocked.

"Your woman? Since when did she become that?"

"When I first laid eyes on her. It was then that I knew we were meant to be together. Ain't that right kagome?"

She walks pass the two up to the door answers koga with an "only in your dreams".

She walks up to ring to doorbell but the door opens before she even touches it. A girl around age 7 or 8 is standing there. Her hair is white and her eyes are also and when she spoke it sound as if she had no emotions what so ever.

"Are you here to see my father?"

Kagome kneels down to the girl and smiles. "Yea we sure are. I'm kagome. This is koga and inu-"

"I know who he is," she says as a matter of fact. "My father is expecting to see you all. Follow me."

Kagome stands up and watches the little girl walk away. _'Weird.' _She takes one step towards the door but stops and gasps. The hair on the back of her neck stood up in a warning. 'Danger! Danger!' The little voice in the back of her mind was yelling.

She clutches her hand over her heart as it started to speed up. It was another one and aura of some such, but this one was different. The person owning it wasn't trying to hide whatever it was they were hiding.

She gulps. _'I wonder is it's too late to turn back?' _

Inuyasha and koga watch as she stops herself from going into the house and saw when her whole body tense up. They heard when her breathing started to come out in short ragged breaths.

They could feel the amount of demonic energy Naraku was giving off the moment the little girl came to the door. Koga looks towards inuyasha whose eyes are narrowed slightly. He turns back to kagome. _'Is it possible that she can sense it also?" _

Seeing how the girl looked as if she was going to have a panic attack any minute, koga steps in to help her breathing. He steps up and put his hands on each side of her arms.

"Take deep breaths and concentrate on something else other than what you are now." He says in her ear. She does as she's told and takes in large amounts of air at a time. "How about you think about how much an idiot inuyasha can be even though he's your boss."

The technique worked and kagome's breathing went back to normal. The aura also had calm to a minimum but it was still there lingering over the house making it an unpleasant place to be.

She shivers. _'Does everything about this guy creeps me out?'_

"You ok?" says a voice behind her. She turns to come face to face to koga.

"Yea just panic for a minute…it happens all the time." She lies and by the stern looks on both inuyasha and koga's face they knew she was. She lowers her head to the hands on her arms.

"You can let go now." He does having his hand fall back to his sides. She lets out a nervous laugh and turns towards the door. "I guess we should go inside." She walks over the threshold into the home heading towards the little girl who had stop to watch the scene.

When she sees kagome step through the door she turns and continue on her way through the house. Kagome follows along with koga and inuyasha trailing behind her.

The girl stops and turns around to them. "You will reside here. My father will be down with you shortly." She turns and leaves the room.

Kagome looks around at her surrounds seeing the dark furniture that dwell in the home. She takes a seat on one of the couches waiting for their host to arrive.

Koga takes a seat next to her while inuyasha sits across from them. They each stare at each other wondering what this Naraku will be like.

They don't have to wait long cause in comes a man in a black suit purple shirt underneath. He has long wavy hair that stop short of his butt. His dark eyes stared at everyone who will be in his home for the next few weeks.

His eyes landed on kagome for a few seconds but it was enough to make a shiver run down her spine.

He looks over at koga and frowns. "I didn't know there would be extra company joining you today Mr. Taisho."

"Yea well I didn't know either until it was time to leave. He insisted that he join."

A smirk appears on Naraku's face. "Well I'm sure that we can find somewhere to place him and the lady also. I will have someone place your items in your rooms. As of right now I can show you all around to get you acquainted to the place. Please follow me."

Naraku showed them around and at some point during the tour he had managed to get his arms around kagome's asking her questions about herself.

"So what made you come on this trip to my lovely home?"

Kagome gave a fake smile. "it's a lovely home indeed. Well you see I had no other options but to leave the comfort of my home and attend this trip."

"Oh really and why would that be?"

"Let's just say some unconventional things were brought up at the time and here I am?" she said glaring daggers at her boss who turn his head from her glare.

Naraku chuckled seeing the look that she sent Inuyasha. "Well I'm sure he has a reason for pulling you away from work."

'_Yea his fiancé broke it off with him and she was supposed to be going on this stupid trip!' _

"Yea a good reason indeed." She hears koga choke behind them. She glances over her shoulder at him giving him a glare. He gulps.

Kagome turns her attention back to Naraku when he begins to speak again.

"And here's the pool. You may come here at any time you like the door will always be open."

Kagome looks towards the door seeing the pure clean water just through the windows. "A pool?"

"Yes. Do you like to swim?"

"Use to…not anymore." She says still staring at the water.

"Well why is that?"

Kagome sighs remembering the day she swore to never step foot in the water again.

**Flashback…**

It had been a beautiful day just like every other. The sun had set casting the beach in a wonderful midnight glow from the moon.

Kagome sat in the sand her eyes looking at waves as ever so offend the water would touch her toes from the tide.

An arm snaked around her waist and she leans back into the person. "It's beautiful. Thanks for bring me here."

"Anything for you kagome." Hojo says kissing the side of her face in the process.

Kagome relax against him closing her eyes. It would be awhile before she could do this again. He was leaving on some trip for his job.

He was an undercover officer doing some big project. He was good at it seeing how no one would expect a young fellow like him to be a cop but that didn't stop kagome from worrying.

Last month he had said that they were getting close to closing the case. They had arrested someone by the name of Onigumo and got him to spill what he knew.

He was, as of now, lock up till they release him, with a wire, back to their prime suspect. It was dangerous but she didn't think about that.

2 weeks out of the month without her husband by her side was heartbreaking, but he always made it up to her with days like this, just him and her in each other arms.

Kagome looked up towards the cloudless sky and then looks towards the sea. A smile appeared on her face.

"Want to go swimming?' she asks looking back at him.

"You know I love the water as much as you do. It is how we met." He stands up reaching down to pull her up happy that they had their swimsuits under their clothes.

"Well let's go then." She pulls her shirt over her head tossing it to the ground and starts to loosen the belt on her shorts. She tosses those to the side and starts to make her way into the water.

She turns around and sees him places his gun down on top of his clothes. She frowns. Why did he have to bring that thing? It always made her feel as if something bad was going to happen.

He came into the water to her and pulls her close.

"What's the matter?"

"Did you have to bring it?"

Hojo sighs. "Kagome you know I have to keep it on me."

"I know, I know but I just don't like seeing it. It makes me realize that you really do have a dangerous job to have it."

Hojo pulls her close. "You don't have to worry. I know how to do my job nothing going to happen." He kisses her. "Ok?"

"Ok." She pulls away from him and goes under water after mentioning a 'see you under.'

He chuckles and follows her under.

After a while of laughing and enjoying themselves, the two decided that it was about time to head back.

The waves wash over them as they sat there not really wanting to leave. A light flashing on the shore gets them to look towards it. They see two guys standing near their clothes.

"Hojo who are they?" he moves in front of her.

"I don't know."

They see one of them reach over to their clothes and pick something up.

"My gun." Hojo says.

"Your gun? What do you mean your gun?"

"Kagome stay behind me." her eyes widen in horror.

"Hojo!" they hear from the shore. "It's a pleasure to finally see the one who's been following me for months."

Hojo narrows his eyes. This was not good. He was unarmed and had his wife with him.

"What do you want?" he yells.

They see the crimson eyes of the guy stare their way. Kagome shivers at the bad feeling she was getting from him. A grin appeared on his face.

"Your lovely wife I may presume?"

"She's not who you should be concentrating on. What do you want?"

"Well you see, you know far too much. I can't let you live with all this information. It could get into the wrong hands."

"Look we don't want any trouble-"

"You got trouble when you took this case. I'm sorry but that's the way I work." He looks to the person next to him.

"Oh God." Kagome whispers. She watches the guy rise Hojo's gun in their direction.

"See you in the next life." The crimson eye man said before turning to walk away.

Kagome grab onto her husband. "Hojo!" he turns to her covering her with his body. She screams hearing 2 shots ring out. She and Hojo fell back into the water falling under the currents.

All was quiet. The only sounds were the rushing of the waves. The man on the shore had been long gone. Kagome drags herself back on the shore coughing up water as she did so.

She started to get her breathing back under control. Once done she looks around at her surroundings. Her eyes widen in shock at what just happen.

_'Hojo!'_

She stands up and looks around. Panic shown on her face as she saw the figure lying face down in the sand a few feet away.

"Hojo!" she yells running towards him. Sliding to his side, she looks at the two bullet wounds in his back. Blood poured from the wounds and it didn't look as if they wound be stopping soon.

The tide washes up over his back washing the blood away but only to have it return full force. She puts a hand over each wound adding pressure to try to stop the bleeding.

"Oh gosh it won't stop!" tears were now running down her eyes. She was going to watch the love of her life die in her arms.

"Ka…kagome…"

"Hojo!" she carefully flips him over to face him. "Hojo I can't stop the bleeding I don't know what to do I don't want to lose you." She cried.

He brought a hand to hers holding it tightly. "Kagome," he coughs. "I'm sorry…"

"No."

She felt his hand loosen on hers and watch it fall down to his side.

**Flashback ends…**

She had cried non-stop till a pair had come by and seen her. They called the cops and, with force, got her to let go of her deceased husband.

She wouldn't talk to the cops for the only thing she remembered was the crimson eye that was as red as Hojo's blood as in blended into the sea.

Till this day she still had nightmares and every time she was near large bodies of water like this she could still see the blood. That's why she stayed away from the water.

A pressure on her arm gets her to look over at Naraku. He reaches up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She shivers slightly.

"I'm sorry for asking you something so personal." She shakes her head and takes a deep breath wiping her face.

"No it's ok. It feels so much better to tell someone what happen. I haven't even told sango and she's like a sister to me."

"Well I'm sure on day you will. Let's get you to your room. I'm sure you would want to lie down."

She nods. "I would like that." A woman is walking down the hallway and Naraku calls her over. "Kagura would you be so kind to show these two gentlemen the rest of the house and to their rooms?"

They watch the woman glare at him then puts on a fake smile and turns towards them. "Nice to meet you two." They nod their heads at her. "Please follow me." She turns and walks down the hall inuyasha and koga close behind.

"Let's get you to your room my dear." Naraku says to kagome she nods and they turn and walk the other way down the hall.

* * *

Hello everyone hope you like the chapter though it was kind of sad. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going out of town for a while so I won't be able to update for a few days. But don't worry I'm going to writing while I'm gone for all my viewers. Thanks for reading and your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang.**

**Chapter 9**

Naraku open the door the room and moved aside for Kagome to enter. He saw the wow look on her face. He had a feeling that the room would have the type of effect on her that he wanted. Only the best for a lovely lady in his home right?

"Oh this is too beautiful." The room was outline in green and white from the lily painted walls to the silk green cover on the bed. Kagome turn to Naraku.

"I couldn't take this room it's too beautiful. Surly this has to be for someone special to you."

"Nonsense, you are the only woman in this house so it seems only right to give such a lovely woman such a lovely suite," he says sending a smile towards her. She laughs nervously and looks around.

"Your bags are sitting by the dresser so you may unpack. The door on your right leads to your bathroom and the one on the left is the closet. These," he says walking into the room to the double doors and opening them. "Lead to the balcony and the garden below."

Kagome walks out behind him and sees the stairs leading to the garden. Leaning over she sees the flowers and small pond. _'Nice place.'_ She thinks to herself.

"I take it everything is appropriate?"

Kagome turns to him. "Yes very. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Dinner will be ready a 7:00 if you wish to attend." She nods her head to him and watches as he leaves the room. _'Nice but strange.'_

**…**

Naraku step out of the room a frown mirroring his face as soon as he steps out.

'_So she lived?'_

A grin appeared on his face.

'_This should be an interesting few weeks ahead.' _

**…**

After being showed the rest of the house inuyasha and koga resided to their rooms, which were down the hall from kagome's.

Inuyasha looks around the room he was place in. It was an average room with average furnishings. He looks towards the balcony and steps out. He looks below at the garden.

He looks over and does a double take when he sees kagome two or three balconies over, glazing over at the garden.

She looked beautiful, the wind blowing softly in her hair, a graceful smile on her face as if she was reliving a memory. He watches her bow her head and her face turns to one of despair.

She puts her hands over her face trying to calm herself. Inuyasha frowns. Perhaps bringing her on this trip wasn't such a good idea.

He watches her sigh and removes her hands. She glances back at the garden then turn and walks back into the room.

Now he really felt that he shouldn't have brought her here. Evidently thinking about the death of her husband had resurfaced some good yet hurtful memories.

With a nod of his head he vows to make this trip a good one for her even with that darn wolf around.

**…**

Everyone ate their dinner with little conversation going around the table. Inuyasha and koga were discussion a few things with Naraku.

Kagome had begun to daze off into her own little word thinking of the dangers that could happen on this trip.

She was always one to watch people very closely around her since the incident with her husband. She was thinking it wasn't a good idea to tell Naraku and the others.

'_Should I have told him?'_

Her mind goes back to what a cop said to her at the police station over 2 years ago.

**Flashback… **

Her head was bow as tears continue to fall from her eyes. She clutches the blanket they had given her over her half naked body. (Remember she's still in her swimming suit.)

She heard 2 cops talking outside the room she was in. They were deciding what to do with her. Placing her in witness protection was definitely at the top of their list.

The door to the room opens and the head chief walks in with another cop.

"Mrs. Kyoto, (Hojo's last name thus hers) you do understand what's going on right?"

She slowly lifts her head up to the guy. How dare he? How could she not understand? She watched her husband get killed by his own gun while he was supposed to be off duty.

Plus he was killed by a person who they were supposed to be watching twenty four seven.

She understood that Hojo was gone and there was no way to bring him back.

More tears fall from her eyes as she buries her face into the blanket. The officer sighs.

"We are sorry for your lost Mrs. Kyoto. Hojo was one of our best cops… Mrs. Kyoto you will have to be place in witness protection for your safety."

He grabs the clip board from the cop beside his. "It says here that your last name use to be Higurashi. Is that true?" she nods slowly.

"You will have to take back your last name. If the guy who killed Hojo knows that you're still alive he will come looking for you."

Kagome looks up at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. We will make it seem as if you were killed. It will be on the news and in the papers. The couple who also saw you will be taken care of also. We don't want any harm to come to you. It's the least we can do for Hojo."

"How… how long will I have to stay in witness protection?" she asks.

"Till we feel that it is safe for you. You will have to leave town for a while just until the story dies down. After that we will see how it goes."

Kagome looks down at her blood smeared swim shorts. "Kagome, I must warn you now. Don't ever tell anyone about who you are or what happen. I don't care if years have gone by and we have caught the guy. You never know who might be in lead with him.

Promise me you won't tell anyone." She looks up at him.

"I promise officer wolverine." (Sorry couldn't think of any other names plus I'm watching x-men.)

**Flashback…**

She looks down at Naraku and the others. They were all successful business men who have great lives or even kids to look after. Neither of them could really be in lead with the guy who killed her husband.

She could never forget the eyes of the man. She shivers and looks down at her food. She wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Are you ok?"

She looks up at the three guys staring at her. "Actually I'm very tired from the trip. May I be excuse?"

Naraku nods his head. "Yes, sure."

She stands and bows. "Night everyone." She leaves out the room heading to hers.

'_I'm sure nothing will happen from telling. I mean it's been years. The guy could be half cross the world for all I knew.' _

"_**Or right under this roof,"**_ a voice in the back of her head said. She dismisses it and gets into bed for some must need sleep.

**6 days later…**

"What do you mean some things are missing?" screamed Naraku, his voice rung throughout the house. Lucky for kagome she was outside in the gardens enjoying the beautiful variety of flowers.

'_How can such a creepy guy have such a wonderful garden?' _She shrugs and looks up at the study room window where she could feel koga, inuyasha, and Naraku auras.

They had been up in the room for nearly a week and had only come out to eat and to go to bed. Lucky for her she had only been in there the first two days.

She could feel, when it was dinner time, the tension building between the three. They went from talking lightly among each other to barely talking at all.

She looks away from the window when Naraku appears and meets her eyes with his own.

'_By the end of the third week this place is going to be hell!'_ kagome say to herself while making her way back into the home.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Lets just say I had writer's block and i had school to worry bout. hope you're not upset with me. i will get back to my stories. thanks for waiting and please review.


End file.
